


[中译]Wrong Floor

by HayKer



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), BoConcept Commercials, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Discussions of Furniture, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kitchen Rimming, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sensual Showers, romantic dinner, unintentional date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: 非常非常感谢原作太太pisces714的翻译授权！！！！--------Aiden不慎找错了公寓。相貌英俊的Beau打开了门并邀请他留下来共进晚餐。最终Aiden在这儿度过了剩下的周末。
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Beau Mikkelsen (BoConcept Commercials)
Kudos: 23





	1. Apartment 401

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655033) by [pisces714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714). 



> 我真的很喜欢在BoConcept广告里的Mads，并决定基于这个角色创作一篇短文。我冒昧地在这篇文章里将他命名为Beau＊ Mikkelsen。 我知道这不是一个真正的角色名字，但是我认为他与Mads自己有一点不同。希望你们喜欢！  
> #此文已完成，希望每隔几天我就能更新一章。
> 
> \-------  
> ＊注: Beau有花花公子和情郎的意思，太太取得一手好名字✓
> 
> \-------  
> 以上除注解外均原文，第一次尝试翻译，技术相当菜，努力不让文章变得生硬ing  
> 文中带＊的注都是我自己注的，原文没有  
> 寒假正式开更，再次吹爆可爱的Pisces714太太

Beau在他的公寓里踱来踱去。他的女朋友已经迟到了五分钟了。他准备了一桌非常美味的晚餐，希望她能够接受他对上次见面时所发生的事情的道歉。最近的一次约会进行得并不顺利。如果她因此决定今晚不露面，他也不会感到很惊讶的。

对，上次见面的时候他粗鲁又失礼。他知道，但是他就是控制不住自己。一切都非常顺利，直到他接到一个很重要的电话，是他在BoConcept*的私人室内设计师打来的。Beau刚刚下了一批新家具的订单，他想确认颜色和面料都是完美的，之后才能将订单发往丹麦，在那里组装好后寄送他家。他如此激动地讨论着他的新家具，以致于完全没有办法放下手机。他真的很喜欢BoConcept的家具。

他记得他的女朋友相当努力地试图把他的手机抢走，这样他就可以将注意力放在她身上。也许她觉得这是一种前戏，而且他会很高兴地配合她，但是这得是在他结束这个非常重要的通话之后。 那天晚上，她在他还在打电话时就怒火中烧地冲出了他的公寓。他还记得当时他坐在他的奢华公寓里那张非常舒适的Imola休闲椅*上，一边继续商量着他的家具，一边透过落地窗目送她驾车离开。

\------

Beau收到了一条短信：

我很抱歉，但我今晚没法儿来了。

没有任何解释，但是他可以从语气里看出来她还在气头上，显然不准备原谅他。或许这样才是最合适的，她值得更好的人。她可能是对的：尽管她是一位美丽而聪慧的女人，她仍然不能和他亲爱的BoConcept家具相比。他希望有一天他能够找到一个和他的家具一样令人着迷的人。

Beau觉得今晚不算完全毁了。他可以一个人解决掉他准备的美味晚餐，然后舒服地躺在他的躺椅上给他的室内设计师打个电话，聊聊他最新购置的家具。他打开了本是为约会而准备的昂贵红酒，正准备给自己倒上一大杯的时候，听见了一阵敲门声。Beau有点迷惑，他的女朋友刚刚取消了约会，不过也有可能是她弄错了。

他打开了门，看见一位俊秀的年轻男人站在他面前。他有一双炯炯有神的湛蓝眼睛，富有魅力的棕色长卷发衬托着他柔和的五官。Beau不知道他是谁，但他很高兴他来到了自己的门前。他可能是走错了，或者来推销什么，正呆呆地站在门口。

“我有什么可以帮你的吗，年轻人？”Beau问道。他很确定这个男人一定是有些震惊而说不出话来。

Aiden*本来是期待着会是他的女朋友打开门。他到她家来是想给她一个惊喜，带她出去共享一顿丰盛的晚餐。现在这样并不是他所设想的。最开始他以为是女友出轨了，但是在简单地审视了这个地方之后，他意识到他走错了公寓。

站在面前的男人长相帅气得让他有点吃惊。他看起来比他年长十五岁左右，有一头养护精致的灰发和他见过的最轮廓分明的颧骨。Aiden为自己不慎走错了地方而感到相当尴尬。他可以从这个男人的穿着打扮和从屋里飘出的诱人香气清楚地得知他正在和他的另一半享用浪漫晚餐。

“我很抱歉。我走错了地方。” Aiden说着，脸上泛起了一阵晕红。“我正在找301室。我本来是想给我的女友一个惊喜再带她出去吃晚饭的。” 他抬头看向Beau，视线与他短暂地交汇。

“这里是401室，你多上了一层。” Beau给了Aiden一个温和的微笑。他并不认识这个年轻人，但是立刻就对他产生了好感。他可以从他脸上的红晕上看出他为自己的失误而十分尴尬。

“我就知道我不该走楼梯。” Aiden紧张地笑了笑，“我很抱歉打扰到你，先生。我希望你能够享受剩下的时光。” Aiden抬头向Beau露出了一个短暂的笑容以显示他的诚恳。

“一点也不麻烦。我同样祝愿你一个愉快的夜晚。” 他朝Aiden真诚地微笑。他因为这个年轻男人的光临而感到一阵激动，虽然很短暂。

“晚安，先生。”Aiden在门廊里犹豫了一下，转身准备离开。

Beau做了一个非常冲动的决定。但机不可失，时不再来。“等等，你的女友在等你吗？”

“没有，我正要去给她一个惊喜。她不知道我在这儿。” Aiden转过身来面对Beau。

“既然这样，你愿意和我一起共进晚餐吗？我的女友今晚失约了，但我准备了两人份的丰盛晚餐。”他努力争取着，他真的很乐意去认识面前的年轻人，不管他是谁。这个机会肯定是值得的。

“我…呃……" Aiden吞咽了一下。他的喉咙变得干燥。他真的很紧张，脸甚至变得更红了。对他而言，这是一个相当令人兴奋的提议。

“我很抱歉把这强加给你，我理解的。” Beau有点失望，不过他能理解这个年轻人大概不会愿意和一位完全的陌生人共进晚餐，“晚安。”

“我……呃……我愿意和你一起吃晚餐。” Aiden非常紧张，但他觉得这个男人真的非常迷人、充满吸引力，他想了解他。

“我很荣幸你能成为我的客人。我是Beau，Beau Mikkelsen." 他向Aiden伸出了手。

Aiden与他相握。这只手很大，温暖而热情。“很高兴认识你，Mr Mikkelsen。我叫Aiden。”

“我也很高兴认识你，请叫我Beau。” 他将大门完全打开，欢迎Aiden走进他的空间。

\------------

*注1：BoConcept于 1952 年在丹麦诞生，如今已成为一个高档的零售时尚品牌。中文官网地址：<https://www.boconcept.com/zh-cn/>

*注2：Imola Chair：由BoConcept的Henrik Pedersen设计，北欧简约风的标志性设计，<https://www.boconcept.com/zh-cn/imola/406585103031176.html>

*注3：Aiden：Hugh Dancy在Blood and Chocolate（2007）里面出演的角色

麦子和Imola椅，我好了//////


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau发现Aiden也很喜欢BoConcept的家具，他们一起享用了一顿非常美好而浪漫的晚餐。

Aiden被迎进Beau非常奢华的公寓。他有点害怕，基于Beau似乎是一个有着无可挑剔品味的富有男人。他可以立刻判断出这间公寓是顶层套房，因为二楼有一个宽敞的阁楼。Aiden不禁为这间公寓颇具美学而令人惊异的装修而着迷。它很简约，但是同时又非常优雅。整体风格相当现代又大气。

“你有一间好看的屋子，Mr Mikkel……我是说Beau。”Aiden紧张地说道。

“谢谢你，我以装饰它为荣。我很高兴你喜欢。” Beau给了Aiden一个真诚的微笑。

Aiden走向沙发，忍不住轻轻抚摸光滑的皮革。“这是BoConcept的Mezzo沙发*吗？”

“嗯，是的。” Beau无法抑制笑容在他的脸上扩散。他不敢相信他的好运。这个男人同样熟悉BoConcept的家具系列。

“这就是著名的Imola休闲椅？” Aiden指着楼上落地窗旁边那款臭名昭著的凳子。”我真的很喜欢BoConcept，但至今我只在一次现场销售*里抢到一张咖啡桌。我希望我能够买得起他们的家具。“

”既然这样，请允许我带你参观一下这里。“有人真的对他的BoConcept家具感兴趣，这让Beau很兴奋。

“谢谢，我很乐意。”

Beau一边介绍着他所有的家具，一边带着Aiden参观整所公寓。Aiden听得很专心，Beau为此不能更加愉悦了。

当他们走上阁楼的时候，Beau鼓励Aiden坐进他的休闲椅里。它被战略性地摆放到了一个俯瞰西班牙巴伦西亚海滩全景的最佳位置上。

Beau看着Aiden向后靠坐在椅子上。他发出了一声轻叹，脸上露出一副类似高潮的神色。“我真希望有一天我能拥有一把这样的椅子。”

“这正是在我第一次坐进这种椅子里所想着的。”Beau轻笑了几下，继续看着Aiden。他不禁对这个年轻人产生了难以置信的喜爱。他无法相信他已经在期待这会是一段美好关系的开始。

Aiden从椅子上站起来，他意识到他刚才的样子一定很尴尬，而Beau正看着他。

他们继续参观楼下，Beau向他展示了卧室。然而，他们在门口就停下了。卧室就像其他房间一样风格非常现代。很宽敞，一张白色的大床放在正中央。装饰性的被子和枕头看起来非常舒适。Aiden想要跨过门槛，躺在这张舒服的床上，不过他忍住了。他知道这会看起来像什么样。他暗自希望今晚可以在这间卧室里度过。

他们回到了连接客厅和厨房的豪华房间。Beau倒了两大杯红酒，将其中一杯递给Aiden。

“敬这段意外但愉悦的邂逅。”Beau说着，举起了酒杯。他们碰了杯，喝了酒。“请原谅，我马上会带着我们的晚餐回来。请自由地探索这间公寓。”

Aiden忽然又紧张了起来。尽管他们才认识不久，他已经觉得自己被这个男人深深吸引。他真的不想弄糟今晚。他喝下了一大口红酒试图镇定下来。他从没有喝过这种酒，它显然非常昂贵。他知道不应该像他这样牛饮。他又一次开始感到不安，介于这个男人不可能会对和他有任何认真的发展感兴趣。

他一边大口喝着杯中的红酒，一边听着Beau在厨房里准备他们的食物。Aiden决定像Beau建议的那样在公寓里四处转转。他准备再次溜进阁楼去坐在舒适的Imola椅子上。他又喝了一大口酒，将酒杯放在了角落里的一张小桌子上。他坐上了椅子，放松了一会儿，直到他开始担心Beau会端着食物出来而他会被抓个正着。

他顺着楼梯下来，继续喝着酒。他用大概五分钟喝完了一大杯葡萄酒，开始感到一阵舒适的温暖。就在他把空玻璃杯放到桌子上的时候，他听见Beau端着食物从厨房里出来。他注意到Beau的那杯酒几乎还没有动。他有点尴尬，不过Beau看上去并不介意，并在将餐盘放在两张邻近的座位之前后慷慨地重新斟满了他的酒杯。两个座位一个在餐桌的一端，另一个则在它的右边。这看起来很亲密，毕竟是一张六人用的宽阔餐桌。

Beau为Aiden拉开了座椅，Aiden坐了下来。Aiden对这样的礼遇不是非常适应，但他很喜欢。Beau在他旁边，就是餐桌的端头坐下。食物看起来很丰盛：淋着蘑菇酱的牛排、迷迭香烤土豆和釉面胡萝卜*。

“看起来很美味，真的很谢谢你。” Aiden很感激，但他清楚这顿饭本不是为他准备的。

“希望你喜欢。Bon appétit*。” Beau说着，向Aiden示意他可以开始吃了。

Aiden尝了一口牛排，它非常美味，恰好符合他的口味。土豆和胡萝卜都很好吃。他再一次为这顿饭感谢Beau。在他们开始吃饭时，屋子陷入一阵安静。这并不让人不舒服，但是Aiden有点兴奋，非常急切地想和Beau说些话。

“你是丹麦人？” Aiden问Beau，希望借此让他开口。

“这么明显吗？”Beau轻笑了几声。

“我是美国人。“在Beau没有说其他什么之后，Aiden接道。

“嗯，我从你的口音里猜出来了。我几年前从丹麦搬到这儿的。我一直都很想住在西班牙。并且我能在这里找到一份工作。”

“你在做什么？” Aiden好奇地问道。

“我在金融领域工作，不过我的兴趣是家具和室内设计。总有一天我会想拥有和管理一个BoConcept。你呢，你的工作是什么？”

“我是个‘图像小说家*’，不过我正在学室内设计。我很乐意有一天能为你工作，一旦你拥有了那个BoConcept。”Aiden说完后立刻感到畏缩。他担心觉得Beau今晚之后还会想和他保持联系的想法太过冒昧了。

“我很愿意！” Beau充满热情地回答。他真正想表达的是他愿意和他一起拥有和管理一个地方，不过他现在必须保留这句话。他为宇宙将他们两人带到一起而感到真切的惊喜。

之后，他们放松了一点，聊了聊移居西班牙的生活、他们的工作、家具还有一些其他的话题。但仍然有个明摆着的事实，这顿精心烹饪的晚饭不是为他准备的。Beau没有谈及他今晚没来的女友。Aiden决定他要在今晚结束之前问明白。

“所以，你和你女朋友之间的问题很严重吗？” 他一问出口就脸红了。他喝了一大口酒，期待着回答。

“嗯，她今晚放了我鸽子，不过我觉得这是我活该。我想你可以说这段关系很可能就此结束了。你呢，你和你女友是怎么回事？”

Aiden试图理解Beau的回答。他想知道为什么女朋友放了他格子，但他没有问。Beau可能是单身，这让他松了一口气。“不是什么大事。我想我甚至不能称她为我的女朋友。我们才约会了大概一个月。我至今没有成功和她更进一步。”

“我知道了，我想这是她的损失。”Beau说。

Aiden不敢相信他听见了什么。他这是对他感兴趣还是只是在表达友好？他不是完全确定。

“今晚我本来是想给她一个惊喜来看看她的反应。我想这会揭示她对我的感觉，不过我最终来到了这里。” Aiden想到在Beau开门的时候他的第一个想法，笑了起来。

“怎么了，你记起了什么吗?"他记得Aiden看见他时有多么惊讶。

Aiden脸变得更红了，他对Beau说出了他对他的第一印象。“你打开门的时候，我一个想法是我在她的公寓门口，然而她有了一个男人。当我第一次看到你的时候，我想你是如此英俊帅气、看起来精于世故，我压根没机会和她在一起了。”

Beau受宠若惊，但对Aiden的不安感到困惑。他觉得迈进一步。他喝了一大口酒后说道，“我不知道为什么你会这么想，你真的非常英俊而迷人，我喜欢你……很喜欢。” Beau站起来，快速地亲吻了Aiden的嘴唇又坐了下来。

Aiden太惊讶了，他觉得他立刻就被点燃了。他发觉自己很难理智地思考。他将手指放在Beau刚刚亲过的地方，看向Beau。Beau回应了他的视线。他们看着对方，沉浸在眼神交流里。

突然，Aiden跨过了那道门槛，跨坐在Beau的大腿上，手指插入他的头发，深深地亲吻他。Beau立刻做出了反应，他的手放在Aiden的屁股上，热情地回吻他。Aiden可以感觉到他自己很快硬了起来。他蹭了Beau的大腿好几下以摩擦他的勃起。他知道Beau同样已经硬了，因为他能在他的臀瓣之间感觉到他。在事情有任何进一步的发展前，Aiden从他的大腿上爬起来，坐回自己的座位。

Aiden不知道他怎么了。他醉了，但是不能归结于酒。他知道这不仅仅是性欲，因为他真的很喜欢Beau并且清楚他想要的不只是一夜情。他会尝试在剩下的时间里控制住自己。

在他们吃完最后一口食物，饮毕最后一口葡萄酒之前，他们无法停止与对方的对视。Aiden不知道Beau看着他的眼神只是由于欲望，还是更多的什么。

Beau站了起来，”我现在去拿甜点。“

\-------

*注1：Mezzo沙发：BoConcept的一款带躺卧式单元的转角沙发。<https://www.boconcept.com/zh-cn/mezzo/4185091FZ525022.html> （被价格震惊哭。

*注2：现场销售：原文Floor sale，不太确定是否有打折销售的含义。

*注3：釉面胡萝卜：原文Glazed carrots，对西餐不甚了解，有更好的翻译欢迎评论qaq 制作方法（英文）：<https://www.tasteandtellblog.com/glazed-carrots/>

*注4：Bon appétit：法语，祝你有个好胃口

*注5：原文Graphic novelist，是集视觉思考、引人入胜的故事叙述和插画技巧于一身的创造性人才。Graphic novel是由Will Eisner和Art Spiegelman开创。对于Graphic novel的描述：<http://www.sohu.com/a/160124587_252338>


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau为Aiden端上了甜点，气氛开始变得亲密起来。

Beau开始清理他们的餐盘，并重新用瓶子里剩下的酒倒满了Aiden的酒杯。

“我能帮帮你吗？” Aiden主动提出。

“不了，Aiden，你是我的客人。我很快回来。“Aiden松了一口气，他仍然硬着，他的裤子现在非常紧绷。他注意到Beau也是一样的状态，他可以看到他的勃起在黑色西裤里支起了帐篷。他看起来并不羞耻，在走向厨房的同时给了Aiden一个甜蜜的微笑。

Aiden抿了一口酒，试图消去他的勃起。他不想去想Beau看着他、亲吻他的样子，或者他硬挺的阴茎顶住他屁股中间的感觉。他想着如果想再见到他的话，今晚不要和他上床或许会更好一些。他会尽力拒绝的。

他尝试着去想与Beau无关的任何事。他想了想他正在创作的漫画小说，然后是可爱的狗狗们在落叶里嬉戏打闹的场景。他能够听到背景Beau将吃的摆到盘子上的声响和意大利浓咖啡机发出的嘶嘶声，不过他试着将它们隔离。这招很有用，他的身体开始逐渐冷静，在Beau回来的时候他已经镇静多了。

甜点是莓果塔搭配意大利浓咖啡。咖啡让他变得放松。尽管他差不多已经清醒了，咖啡总是有帮助的。他希望能够在Beau的存在下保持理智的思想。

甜点时间的对话是令人愉快的，Aiden真的很高兴有Beau在场。他不想让这种感觉结束，但他知道甜点之后他应该告辞。他不想强行拖延他的拜访时间。也许Beau有自己的事情要做。可以的话，他会在离开时交换电话号码，甚至能得到一个关于未来的约会的承诺。

当他们吃完了甜点，Aiden至少主动提出帮Beau收拾一下。不这么做会很失礼。他想Beau可能会婉拒，然后他就得说再见，不过幸运的是他没有。

“当然，我很乐意有人帮忙洗碗。” Beau说，对Aiden笑了笑。他感觉到Aiden正准备结束这一切，但他希望能够与他一起度过哪怕多一点时间。他当然很愿意做一些再次见到Aiden的计划。他打算约他出去，在门口给他一个吻。他希望Aiden会接受他的追求。

他们清理完桌子后去了厨房。Beau把他铁蓝色的衬衫袖子卷到了手肘。Aiden忍不住留意着他线条健美的前臂。他开始好奇他的身体的其他部分看起来怎么样，不过他把这个想法强行赶出了脑袋。

Beau洗干净了盘子，Aiden擦干再将它们放回碗架。他们站得离对方很近，他们的手有时候会碰到一起。和先前Beau回吻Aiden一样的感觉。从Beau身上的温度将他淹没。

最后一个碟子被放回橱柜，Aiden转过身想为一个美好的夜晚感谢Beau，但什么也没说出口。他们的眼睛又一次吸在一起，同时走近去亲吻对方。这个吻开始很温和，但很快变得狂热，他们的舌头打着转扫过对方的口腔。没多久，Beau就把Aiden按在了厨房的水槽上，他们的身体紧紧相贴。

Beau注意到Aiden的吻开始变得犹豫，他从他身上退开。“有什么不对吗，Aiden？” 他想叫他亲爱的，但忍住了。

“就是……呃……” 他不是很清楚到底该怎么解释他不想因为他们都被欲望所征服而毁掉这段潜在的关系。

“没事，我理解的，不用担心，我想再见你一遍一遍又一遍。现在可以是一段很棒的关系的开始。当然，如果这是你想要的话。”

仿佛Beau可以读懂他的想法。“当然，这就是我也想要的。”

他们现在更加急切地接吻。Aiden意识到他应该向他的本能屈服。他看得出Beau对他十分真诚，要拒绝他实在太难了。

就在这时，Beau搁在料理台上的手机响了起来。他中断了亲吻去查看是谁在打电话。是他的BoConcept私人室内设计师。他的手指抽搐了一下，但他又回去亲Aiden。

“你不用接这个电话吗？” 电话继续响着，Aiden停下了。"它重要吗？“

“不，没什么要紧的，它可以等到明天。” Beau不敢相信这些话居然是从他嘴里说出来的，但他是认真的。现在没有任何事情能和他面前这个耀眼的、像他一样严重地渴望着他的男人相提并论。

Beau将Aiden转了一圈，一边继续亲他一边把他抱上了料理台。等他坐在上面之后，Beau扯掉了Aiden那件合身的灰色V领T恤，随手丢在地板上。Beau开始吻他的脖子，接着向下吮吸他的乳头，Aiden呻吟了一声。他抬头又亲上了Aiden的嘴唇。Aiden开始试着解开Beau的衬衫，但Beau把他的手拿掉了。Aiden被拉扯着背过身去，俯身趴在台子上。Aiden猜想Beau喜欢占据主导和施加强迫。他觉得此刻他不能更加激动了。

Beau从后方压在他身上，解开了他的皮带，脱掉了他的牛仔裤。Aiden再一次感觉到Beau的阴茎硬硬地抵在他的屁股上，只能想象它看起来、感受起来、尝起来是什么样。在Beau一把扯下他的内裤和裤子丢在一边时，他发出了一声响亮的叹息。终于，他脱下了Aiden的袜子，现在他全身光裸地被压在料理台上。他没有回头看Beau，但他知道Beau仍然穿得整整齐齐。

Aiden期待着接下来会发生什么。他兴奋地颤抖着，他勃起的阴茎贴在台面上。很快他感觉到Beau穿着衣服的身体压着他，Beau顺着他的脖子和肩膀亲吻、轻咬。一阵寒颤穿过Aiden的脊骨，让他的性器渗出了前列腺液。接下来的一小段时间里他没感觉到别的。他很确定他接下来会在他的穴口附近感受到一根手指，但实际上他的屁股被分开，湿热的舌头顺着睾丸的背面舔到他的肛门。Aiden忍不住大声呻吟，这感觉太好了。他弓起了背，脚趾蜷缩。

Aiden的反应鼓励Beau满怀热情地将他品尝殆尽。Beau轮流舔舐、吮吸他的菊穴，将他舌头伸进去。Aiden并不害羞，他赞赏地低吟着，在喘息声中咒骂。Aiden终于回头，看见Beau单膝跪着，脸深埋在他的屁股里，这几乎让他射了出来。

Aiden不能相信仅凭这他就能够高潮，但他真的接近了。尽管他不确定他是不是应该这么做，不过他不想在没有提前警告Beau的情况下就射。

“噢，上帝，我已经很接近了。” Aiden呻吟出声，能感觉到他的睾丸绷紧，等待着释放。他太想射出来了，但他同样渴望Ball进入他的身体。

随即，Beau停下并站了起来。”去卧室。“他低吼着，Aiden站了起来，几乎是跑向了卧室，Beau紧紧跟在他后面。他真的等不及要操他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……原文真的好直白，咳。


	4. First Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau和Aiden终于进了卧室，一起度过了他们的第一个夜晚。很多污污糟糟和唧唧我我的内容///

Aiden来到了卧室，爬到床上。他记得今晚早些时候他看着这间屋子，一边想着这张床到底有多舒服。它确实很舒适，但他现在没有心思考虑这个。

Aiden仰面躺着，枕着他的胳膊，阴茎硬得几乎能贴到肚子。Beau站在床脚，带着欲望凝视着Aiden。他的眼睛完全睁开，咬着下唇。他一边继续盯着Aiden，一边缓缓解开他的衣服，把每一件放在附近的椅子上，直到他只穿着内裤。Aiden因看见他精壮的躯体而低吟，他可以看到在他紧身四角裤上的鼓包，期待着想要看到他的性器。

Beau终于拉下了他的内裤，把它踢到一边以解放他笔直站着的、又大又硬的兄弟。Aiden支起身体，爬向Beau。他不想错过这个品尝他的机会。他没有任何犹豫就把Beau的阴茎含进了嘴里。他尽可能吞到最深，Beau低吼了一声。Aiden为Beau的反应所取悦，他开始上下晃动着头，轻轻吮吸着。作为奖赏，他尝到了Beau渗出的前液，他们一起喘息着。Beau放纵了Aiden一会儿，不过很快就将他轻轻拉开，将他笼罩在自己身下。

他深深地亲吻着Aiden，他们裸露的身体最终彼此接触。Aiden可以感受到他们的阴茎互相摩擦，Beau的胸毛刷过他的胸脯和乳头。这样感觉太棒了，但他想要更多，他想要Beau在他的体内。

好像Beau能读懂他的想法，他从Aiden身上滚下来，伸手从床头柜里拿出了一管润滑和一个避孕套。他们侧身躺着，Aiden的腿搭在Beau的屁股上，他沾湿了手指，一边开始给Aiden做扩张，一边继续接吻。

“我准备好了，Beau, 求你，我现在就想要你。” Aiden知道他可能不是完全准备好了，但他真的太想体会Beau进入他时被撑开的感觉。他明白事情或许进展得太快了，但他觉得他和Beau是那么亲密，而且他能感觉到Beau和他是一样的想法。对他而言，这一刻的来临非常自然。

Aiden仰躺着，望着Beau带上避孕套，润滑了几下。他缓缓地、一寸一寸地进入了Aiden，耐心等着Aiden适应。他亲吻着他的嘴唇和脖子，Aiden放松地搂着他，接受了他。

Aiden清楚地感觉到他的肌肉伸展，包裹着Beau，这就是他所希望的。对他来说太棒了。他的身体全然放松，没有绷紧，他和Beau在一起已经相当舒适。尽管他们今晚早些时候才相遇，但他信任他。Beau一直很细心地对待他，使他觉得Beau是真的很在乎他。

Beau刚刚全部插入，Aiden就抬腿盘在Beau的腰侧，将他拉得更近，他们仍然在继续接吻。

“一切都还好吗？” Beau看着Aiden的眼睛问道。

“嗯，你真的太棒了，可以开始动了。”

Beau凝视着Aiden，开始非常缓慢地抽出、插入他的身体。Aiden生动地回应着，他的面容安宁，每一次深入他都会发出一声呻吟。

Beau加快了一点速度，但仍然维持着一个和缓的节奏。Aiden抬起屁股，双腿更加用力地缠在Beau身上。他开始迎合他的动作，他们都随着每一次慢而深的插入开始低喘。

Aiden很享受这样缓慢而激烈的性交，但他知道他不会撑很久，因为Beau每次都恰好地顶在了那一点上，他的阴茎磨蹭着他们的腹部。他只觉得每一次的顶撞使他离高潮越来越近。他很想永远继续下去，但他知道即将到来的高潮是不可避免的。

“我很快就要射了。” 他带着哭腔告诉Beau。

“你觉得需要的时候，就射出来，小甜心。” Beau因终于说出了他早就想说的词而欣悦。

Beau喊他”甜心“，Aiden几乎要为此融化了。他觉得他已经属于他了。他能感受到他的高潮已经开始了，他呻吟着哭喊Beau的名字，在他们身体之间射了出来。Beau在他射精的期间继续缓缓地操他，Aiden觉得每一次他都射出了更多。这是他经历过的最刺激的一次性高潮。当Aide开始因过分敏感而抽搐的时候，Beau退了出来，将他翻过来，面对着对方。

“为什么停下来了？你还没有到。” Aiden惊讶地看着Beau。

Beau温柔地吻了他，接着说道。“没什么，亲爱的，我希望你现在放松下来。我们可以待会儿再继续。”

漫长的几分钟里他们都在接吻，直到Aiden伸手到他们之间，拉掉Beau的避孕套，开始抚摸他的阴茎。他仍然很硬。

Aiden很喜欢Beau的性器在他手中的感觉，就像含在嘴里的和在他身体里的时候一样。他慢慢地撸动着，Beau开始发出感谢的细碎呻吟。Aiden已经因为亲吻、抚摸Beau和听着他的喘息就重新勃起了。他看得出Beau是那种非常享受从容舒缓的性爱的人，没有任何的仓促或急迫。

等到Aiden觉得他已经准备好重新接受Beau的时候，他爬了起来，以双手和膝盖支撑自己。Beau明白了暗示，来到他身后，将一根手指轻轻插入他的屁股。

“你还很敏感吗？” Beau询问Aiden以确认他现在是舒服的。

“不，我感觉很好。”Aiden低叹着，“这次你可以狠狠地操我。“ 尽管Aiden很喜欢缓慢的性交，但他现在想要一些别的。

Beau套上了一个新的避孕套，轻松地进入了Aiden。他这次并不温柔，应Aiden的要求，紧抓着Aiden的臀部用力地操他。Aiden这次呻吟地更大声了，他改用手肘支撑，把脸埋在他的手臂里，背部拱起。

“天呐，Beau，继续这样干我。”

Beau服从了命令，持续狠操着Aiden直到他感觉自己接近高潮。他伸出手开始随着他的节奏撸动Aiden的阴茎。 他们都在呻吟和喘息，Beau希望他能够使Aiden再射一次。

Beau将身体压在Aiden身上，扣住他的腰，将他拉起来跪坐着。 Aiden现在坐在Beau的大腿上，可以在他的老二上自己操自己了。 Beau继续撸着Aiden的阴茎，Aiden上下摇动着，他的头后仰靠在了Beau的肩膀上。Aiden听到Beau的喘息声变得断断续续，他开始射精。只是几次顶弄，Aiden就跟着高潮。他射在了Beau的手里和他自己的肚子上。他们保持着现在的姿势，呼吸缓缓平复。

在他们都从高潮中恢复过来之后，Aiden从Beau身上起来，平趴在床上。他确信他的精液全部蹭在了Beau的高档羽绒被上，但他已经精疲力尽了。他相信他能就这样睡着。

Beau罩住了Aiden，轻轻吻着他的后颈和耳根。他对着Aiden悄声耳语道，“你棒极了，亲爱的。“

“你也是，Beau。刚才感觉太好了。” 他希望他能说一些更动人的情话，但他太困了，丝毫不介意带着浑身干掉的精液睡过去。

“我很长时间没有体验过一场这么棒的性爱了。“ Beau有点滔滔不绝。

“一样。” Aiden很想多说一些，但是他觉得他的大脑在两次接连的高潮后停止了运转。

“我准备去洗个热水澡。请和我一起。” Beau最后一次亲吻了Aiden，爬起来走向旁边的卫生间。

Aiden为Beau的身体离开他的上方而惋惜。他将自己缓缓从床上拽起来，成功挪进了浴室。他很困，但真的很想和Beau一起洗澡。他之前还没看过卫生间，它就像其他房间一样宽敞而现代。他看见Beau站在花洒下洗澡，整个浴室开始充满蒸气。

Aiden踏入宽敞的淋浴间，温暖的水流冲刷过他的身体。Beau给了他一个温柔的吻，感谢他的加入。Beau用一块海绵给他们都抹上沐浴液，彻底地清洗了他们的身体。Beau从容地给Aiden擦洗，对他的敏感部位格外细心。这种沐浴露带着一股美妙的薰衣草香，不过远不如Beau天然的略带麝香的气息令人陶醉。

Beau接着给Aiden洗头，耐心地按摩他的头皮和脖子。Aiden控住不住地低叹，他从没有意识到一场沐浴可以这样令人享受。Beau洗净他的头发后，他们站在花洒下亲昵地亲吻、拥抱了几分钟，不是为了使对方兴奋，只是在享受相互的陪伴。

“明天和我待在一起？“ Beau在接吻的间隙里问Aiden。

“好啊，我很乐意。”

Beau先走出了浴室，擦干自己，在腰上围了他的浴巾。他递给Aiden一块浴巾，Aiden重复了他的动作。他为Aiden提供了一把新牙刷，他们一起刷了牙。卫生间里有两个洗脸池，Aiden觉得就像他已经拥有了自己的一份，他很喜欢这种家的感觉。

Beau取下了浴巾，挂在钩子上。“你不介意的话，我想裸睡。我可以给你一套睡衣，如果这样让你更舒服。”

"我也更喜欢裸睡。“ Aiden想说尤其是躺在你身边的时候，不过他忍住了。在他们激情的一晚结束后，他又一次在Beau身边感到害羞。他真希望他能像Beau一样沉着而自信。

Beau从衣柜里拿出一床新羽绒被换下脏掉的，他们一起赤身着钻进了被窝。Beau从背后环住了Aiden，Aiden转过头来给Beau一个晚安吻。他们刚洗完澡，身上仍然暖烘烘的，Aiden仍可以在洗发水和沐浴液的香气下闻到Beau温暖的、充满保护性的气味。他们很快就陷入了安宁的沉眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ////原著描写非常非常甜蜜且直白，翻译全程羞耻捂脸emmm  
> Beau超级超级体贴了。  
> 第一次翻车车，再一次真实地感觉到中西文化的差异和语言的博大精深咳咳咳咳。


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一起度过一个美妙的夜晚后，Beau为Aiden做了早餐，他们对彼此更加了解了。

Aiden第二天早上醒来的时候，阳光充满了房间，他不确定具体时间，但大概不算很早了。他很快想起现在是周日，而且他和Beau一起度过了昨夜。想起昨晚发生的事情，他感到一丝不安。在认识Beau的几个小时后，他就和他上了床。一切发生的太快了，尽管过程非常自然。他同样记得Beau邀请他和他共度今天，这让他安心了一点。他希望Beau仍然有同样的感觉，没有后悔。

说到Beau，他在哪儿？Aiden独自在床上醒来。他揉了揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰，然后就闻到了从厨房飘来的阵阵香气。Beau在做早餐吗？Aiden觉得有点内疚。这一切美好得让人不敢置信。他已经不记得上一次是谁对他这么好了。

Aiden从床上爬起来，走进卫生间。他裸着睡的，并且记得他的衣服昨晚在厨房的时候就已经被扒光了。幸运的是，他看见Beau给他留了一条叠得整整齐齐的水库放在浴室案台上。它显然是Beau的，因为看起来对他而言大了几个码。他穿上睡裤，立刻卷起了裤腿。即便如此，它还是松松垮垮地从屁股往下滑，裤脚有一点拖在地板上。他洗干净手和脸，整理了卷发，使自己看得过去。他用Beau昨晚给他的牙刷刷了牙，然后走出了洗手间。

公寓在日光下看起来不一样。宽大的窗户让大量光线进入房间，也让人可以立刻欣赏到美丽的海滩景色。Aiden觉得他会习惯这里。他在走进厨房前犹豫了一会儿，意识到他还赤着上身。他不知道Beau是否穿戴整齐了。

走进厨房，他为看见Beau只穿了一条红色的低腰睡裤而感到放松，他正在炉子前烹饪着什么。他灰金色的头发梳得非常整齐，刘海微微扫过眼睛。Beau看起来比他记忆中更加俊美。

Aiden在门口停下，犹豫了一会儿。“早安." 他问候了Beau。他不太确定应该做什么。他想悄悄溜到Beau身后亲他一下，但他仍不确定他们的关系是什么。

Beau听到他的声音，精神一振，向他看了过来。“早上好，亲爱的。” 他走向Aiden，双臂环抱住他，在他嘴唇上落下一个吻。我想Aiden得出了他的答案——Beau绝对希望他留在这儿。

这个吻以及他们的身体贴在一起的感觉太好了。Aiden回吻着他，不想结束。然而，当亲吻开始逐渐升温时，Beau就退开了。

“请坐，我为我们做了早餐，马上就好。”

“你准备了什么？闻起来好香！" Aiden说着，走向厨台，那里摆了两把现代厨房椅。他坐在了其中的一把上。他认出这些出自BonConcept的产品目录。他昨天都没有发现。不过他还记得昨晚他弯腰趴在同一个台子上，Beau是如何美妙地将他润湿的。

他很饿，他可以听到他的肚子在咕咕叫，但他已经又一次开始为Beau感到饥饿。

“是丹麦香肠，我希望你能喜欢。” Beau看着他，给了他一个调皮的微笑。

“嗯，我想我昨晚已经发现了。” Aiden开了个玩笑。他一想到这件事就能兴奋起来。

“我很高！它们又红又粗，只是有点辛辣。它们是最棒的！” Beau开始给早饭装盘，很开心Aiden参与了这场“香肠对话”。Beau是真的认为丹麦香肠是最棒的，他也热衷于香肠的双关。他很高兴Aiden似乎和他有着同样的幽默感。

Beau将两盘配有煎蛋的丹麦香肠放在厨台上。他又端来了两杯咖啡和两杯新鲜橙汁，然后坐在了Aiden的旁边。

“真的好好吃，谢谢你准备的早餐。”Aiden尝了一口多汁的香肠后说道。

“我非常感谢你决定今天和我呆在一起。我和你在一起很快乐，不想让你离开。“

Aiden记得Beau说过这可以是一段美好关系的开始。他希望他是认真的，因为Aiden已经感觉到他自己被深深吸引。他不知道Beau是否和他一样缺乏安全感。他在Aiden看来那么自信，好像他可以得到任何他想要的人。

Aiden以给了Beau一个颊吻做了回答。他不知道说什么，但他很感谢Beau的款待。

早餐的对话是令人愉快的，他们对彼此更加了解。Beau非常体贴，在整个用餐过程中不时给Aiden一些轻柔的爱抚。不论何时Beau将手放在他的大腿上，Aiden的身体都感到一阵刺激。他不能相信这个人对他的影响有多深。

Beau看起来就和Aiden一样被深深影响了。一吃完饭，他们就开始互相亲昵，甚至懒得把盘子放到水池里去。

Aiden知道的下一件事，就是他们正在卧室里，他跨坐在Beau的脸上，而他正用嘴和手指将他打开。Aiden仍因昨晚感觉有点酸痛，但Beau很温柔，用湿润的舌头抚慰着他。Aiden等不及再一次拥有他了。

他们的性爱仍旧是美妙的。这一次Aiden掌握了主导权，骑在Beau身上，时而在他身上磨蹭着，时而上下扭动他的屁股，直到他全射在了Beau的腹部和胸毛上。Beau不久后就跟着射了，在感觉到Aiden在他身上高潮后，他就控制不住了。Aiden很想体会Beau直接射在他身体里的感觉，不过现在他知道他们最好还是用避孕套。

“操，我亲爱的，你太棒了。我怎么会这么幸运？”

Aiden仍然沉浸在高潮的余韵里，但为这样的赞美感到有点尴尬。他弯下腰，给了Beau一个亲吻，小声说，“你的香肠尝起来棒极了，我想我才是幸运的那一个。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #论cock的一百种翻译方法  
> 辣死我了，awsl  
> 双关语真的美妙极了


	6. End of the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden和Beau共同度过的美好周末最终结束了。他们不得不分开，但决定继续见面，开始一段共同的感情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：有些轻微的焦虑，但我真的希望Aiden和Beau能有个幸福的结局。这个故事的结局比预期的要糟糕得多。将有一个简短的结语作为结论。
> 
> *真的不是虐！！太太的意思大概是没有给他们写出一个她原计划的美好结局qwq但是真的巨无比甜！

Beau和Aiden最终在下午离开了公寓。现在是深秋，所以他们没有多少白天的时间了。Beau问Aiden他想不想沿着海边跑步。Aiden爱死这个建议了，因为跑步是他最喜欢的运动，而且和Beau一起呼吸一些新鲜空气也不错。

Beau借给了Aiden阿迪达斯的运动裤和T恤。裤子对他而言大了，不过他还是穿上了。他考虑过顺路去他家拿他自己的跑步装备和运动鞋，但他不想破坏气氛。他觉得昨晚穿的网球鞋挺适合一场随意的跑步的。

Aiden惊讶地发现Beau穿着运动裤的样子相当好看。在运动装的包裹下，他显得更加年轻而活泼。

尽管Aiden喜爱Beau的公寓，外出的感觉仍然很棒。空气清新凉爽，但一当他们开始沿着海边小径慢跑，他们就暖和了起来。他们保持着稳定的速度以能够与彼此交谈。

“等你有了合适的鞋子，也许哪一天我们可以来一场比赛。” Beau和Aiden开了个玩笑。

实际上Aiden挺喜欢这个想法的。他清楚Beau非常强健，但他仍觉得自己有机会打败他。不过他主要只是很喜欢Beau在谈论他们共同的未来这件事。

“我很乐意再和你一起跑步。” Aiden说。

慢跑了几英里之后，他们决定在沙滩长椅上坐下。有几个人在小道上跑步和骑自行车，但海滩几乎是空的，和几个月前充满游客的时候截然不同。

他们坐在长椅上，挨得很近，大腿碰在一起。Beau将Aiden的一只手握住。仅仅是坐在这里享受海风已经非常怡人了。没有一个人说话，但Aiden能察觉到Beau在紧张。

“有什么不对的吗？” Aiden看着Beau问道。Aiden也开始感到不安了。他知道他们很快将不得不分开，而且不清楚之后会发生什么。他很想再一次见到Beau，Beau也暗示了很多次想要再次见他，但Beau可能正处于一段长期关系里。在第一天夜里，晚餐后他们没有再一次谈及这个话题。Aiden决心如果Beau想要认真，他会告诉他约会的女孩他不能再和她见面了。昨晚他确实是想去见她，但很高兴事情的结果是现在这样。

“没什么，只是……” Beau结巴着。

Aiden立刻为Beau无法回答而感到难过。“我理解的，你有一个女朋友。我很喜欢你，但如果你还对她有感觉，我很难做到继续见你。” Aiden不是很确定Beau想说什么，但他隐约觉得他会以某种形式失望。他感觉到眼泪从眼中涌出。他真的喜欢Beau，但并不想这只是一段风流。

“Aiden，”他说着，双手握住他的手，面对着他，“这不是我想说的。”

Aiden惊讶而期待地看着Beau，等待着他想说的话。Beau沉默了片刻但最终开了口。

“我真的喜欢你，非常喜欢。在和你相遇之后我就不打算再去见她了。我们从未向彼此承诺过什么。然而你不一样，我感觉与你真切的相连。我想见你，只想见你。我想……” Beau看起来真的很紧张，但还是看着Aiden，他没能说完这句话。

“你想当我的男朋友？” Aiden犹豫地问道。

“是的，这也是你想要的吗？” Beau还是很紧张。

“当然，我也这么想。” Aiden倾身给了Beau一个吻。他现在欣喜若狂。

\---

他们沿着小路慢跑回到了Beau的公寓。他们一起准备并享用了晚餐——烤鸡搭配蔬菜和土豆。 简单的一餐，但很美味，比前一晚要随意。他们现在放松多了。过去24个小时发生了太多。

晚饭后，他们坐在沙发上喝完了晚餐时打开的那瓶白葡萄酒。让Beau开心的是，Aiden帮他做了很多关于他将要订购的最新BoConcept家具的重要决定。Beau不能更高兴了。

更晚的时候，他们一起进了淋浴间。一切自然地发生了，他们甚至没讨论过轮流。Beau希望Aiden晚上留下，他答应了，尽管明天他们都要早起。Beau需要上班，而Aiden有课。

Aiden真的想要尝一尝Beau，并期盼这次Beau不会阻止他。他跪了下来，将Beau含进嘴里。他已经半硬了，Aiden轻轻吮吸着，它很快就开始胀大。Beau的阴茎塞满口腔的感觉令他陶醉。一旦他的嘴里被塞得太满，他不得不后退一些，他不能将它全部含住。他抬头望向Beau，在他周围低低呻吟着，手指圈住他不能吞入的部分。他可以看出Beau被牵动了，他轻柔地抚摸着Aiden的头发，低头与他视线交融。Aiden开始认真地吮吸和抚慰Beau，他想要取悦他。

不过很快，Beau阻止了他并把他拉了起来。Aiden嘟哝了几句。

Beau在他耳边悄声说，“别担心，我会回到你嘴里，但与此同时，我也想品尝你。”

69的想法太过诱人以至于Aiden甚至比刚才更硬了。他们快速擦干自己，回到床上，方向相反地侧躺着。

当Beau开始慢慢舔舐Aiden的阴茎时，Aiden毫不犹豫地将Beau整个含入嘴中。Aiden为这种刺激低吼了一声，弓起脊背，很快Beau就抓着Aiden的屁股，也将他全部含住。

Beau在他身上吮吸让他难以集中注意力，但他也享受着Beau的老二在他嘴里的感觉。快感将他淹没，太他妈的爽了。

他轻轻地插入Beau的口腔，Beau也对他做了同样的事情。在这之后他们维持了一个平稳的速度，没有一个人有所克制，直到他们都非常接近最高点。

Aiden最先高潮，全射进了Beau的嘴里，他能够感觉和听到Beau吞咽，品尝着他的精液。不久，他就得到了回馈——Beau填满了他的嘴。他非常热衷于品尝它，如此美味。他咽下了最后的每一滴。他想他享受Beau的高潮甚至超过他自己。

尽管现在还不是很晚，但在一天的活动之后他们都很疲倦。他们相拥着，在对方的臂弯里睡着。

他们都早早地醒来，恰好在闹钟响起之前。今天，Aiden不再感到尴尬，也不会怀疑Beau是否还想要他。他明白他属于他，就像Beau属于他一样。Beau一直抱着Aiden，他转过身来亲吻Beau。

“早安。” Aiden顶着一头凌乱的卷发，笑着向Beau问早。

“早上好，亲爱的（sweetheart)。” Beau虔诚地凝视着Aiden。 Aiden觉得早晨初醒的Beau可能是他见过的最可爱的事物了。他的头发乱糟糟的，一撮不安分的头发直直翘起。

他们慵倦地接吻，但在变得过于火热之前不得不分开，这得等到晚上。

他们一起洗漱，Beau在周末的某个时候把Aiden的衣服洗干净了，并把叠的整齐的衣服还给了他。Aiden开始好奇他第一天晚上穿过的衣服去哪儿了，尽管他并不是真的想念它。他穿上了他的暗色牛仔和合身的灰体恤，Beau则为他的工作穿上了一套剪裁得体的深蓝色西装。

他们快速地享用了一顿烤面包搭配番茄碎、橄榄油和牛奶咖啡的西班牙式早餐。

Beau在上班路上顺路将Aiden送到他的目的地。Aiden邀请Beau今晚去他的屋子吃晚饭，Beau高兴地答应了。他们还为下一个周末计划了一次度假——庆祝他们的新恋情。

Aiden钻出车子前给了Beau一个分别吻。与他分离是一件痛苦的事情，但他知道他还有很多值得期待。这似乎是一段美好关系的开始。


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对Aiden和Beau的旅程做一个简短的结语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：我希望你喜欢这个故事❤️

一年后。

人们仔细打量着这家开在西班牙巴伦西亚市中心的崭新的BoConcept。店主，Aiden和Beau，欢迎了每一位走入的客人，并向他们提供了点心和香槟。盛大的开幕式是一次巨大的成功，他们已经谈成了几单重要的交易。凭借着他们对产品的热情，订单来得很容易。

对Aiden和Beau来说，这是重要的一年。在几个月的约会之后，Aiden搬进了Beau的公寓。那个地方对他们两个人来说足够宽敞，而且这样每一晚他们都能相拥而眠。他们一起将新的生活布置得相当舒适。

Beau最终找到了一个比起家具他更加喜爱的人，他高兴极了。他从没有意识到在遇见Aiden之前他有多么孤单。家具并不能完全替代人类的感情。他只是需要一个正确的人。尽管Aiden出现在他的生活中是出乎意料的，他仍非常感激这个意外。

Beau允许Aiden为他们同居的公寓做出一些关于新家具的重要决定，不过他们一起商定的时候占大多数。

其中一个他们做出的改变就是将Beau的咖啡桌替换为Aiden的。它并不如Beau的好，但它承载了他们共同的情感价值。这是Aiden第一件BoConcept家具。

Beau还送了Aiden一把他自己的Imola椅作为惊喜，放在了阁楼里Beau的椅子对面。现在他们都可以坐在自己的椅子里读书或者喝酒，虽然很多夜晚他们情愿依偎在其中一把上，欣赏着美丽的沙滩景色。

在Aiden拿到室内设计学位之后不久，Beau求婚了。Beau准备了与他们相遇的那天晚上相同的晚餐，这一次一切都是为了Aiden。Beau单膝跪下向Aiden求婚，Aiden非常激动地答应了，以一个导致他们直接走向卧室的绵长亲吻。

他们没有等很久就结婚了，在沙滩上举办了一场简单的婚礼，邀请了亲近的朋友和家人。他们的前女友都出席了，并为他们送上了祝福。

度完蜜月回来后没多久，一个购买BoConcept的机会出现了，Beau欣然接受。他买下了它，并让他和Aiden登记为共同的拥有者和管理者。Aiden为他没有在这次收购中贡献很多而有点难过，但他知道他会加倍努力使它变得成功。

当Aiden和Beau一起步入他们的新生活时，两人感到非常幸福。他们都认为是命运让他们在一年前的那个夜晚邂逅。

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次翻译同人文，有很多不够通顺或自然的地方qwq谢谢各位大可爱的包容，也很谢谢朋友们在翻译过程中提供的帮助*论cock的一百种翻译方法*
> 
> 谢谢各位！！！比心心！！！下一篇文债见！！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢 pisces714 太太的授权qwq希望可爱们可以去给太太留kudos！  
> 第一次尝试翻译x有翻译经验的巨巨们求带我飞！！有任何意见可以直接评论www


End file.
